


Now It Makes Sense

by Lilly_C



Series: Prompt in a Box [21]
Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Community: prompt_in_a_box, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now It Makes Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used was caught.
> 
> Possible spoiler for '3x01 The New Day' written when the ep first aired on More4 (Jan 2012).

Kalinda returned a brief blank stare to her colleague and occasional nemesis. "What makes sense Cary? the fact that you're a rat bastard."

Cary chuckled at the snide remark. "I already know that K. I mean I know about you and Sophia. How long have you been keeping that quiet?"

"Oh that." Kalinda said pointedly. "It was over ages ago."

"Nah." Cary shook his head. "You've hit that since you found out she was married."

"I knew she was married Cary, I just kept her on my _I have an itch to scratch list_ and she was fine with that."

Cary's cheeks turned a deep shade of pink at the faux admission. "Oh Kalinda" he swallowed hard. "Scared you'll be caught?".

Kalinda looked at the floor as he left her office at the ASA. "Crap," she muttered.


End file.
